Insanity
by Andi-loves-SN
Summary: Only the insane can prove their sanity.


**Chapter One-Lose Control**

_Pain was a normal part of Andrea Aspden's life from the moment of her six month birthday on. You see on that night someone came to claim her as his own and on that day that man…that thing destroyed her family. What seemed to be a simple ceremony between the man and Andre became a bloody massacre as fire consumed the prone figure of her mother on the ceiling above her crib. It is uncertain how she survived the fire, but most called it a miracle, but it was more of a curse than blessing. Of course that's not the only reason why this young woman ended up in St. Jude's Hospital, in the insanity ward…there is another…_

"Andi what are you writing now?" a voice ripped through the 23-year-old's ears. The dark brown eyes bolted up and stared at the little man before her. His white balding hair seemed to drive home the point that life was bound to end sooner rather than later. His cold blue eyes, hidden behind the crescent specks, shown with frustration and annoyance. The cold gray suit he always wore was crisp and as always ironed of all wrinkles. The black pen swung back and forth between his fingers as he watched Andi, trying to gage her reaction to the question.

Andi looked back down at the words that had stretched across the page in her handwriting. She was having another moment or 'episode' as the doctor would say. Of course it was only the beginning of what she wanted to write, what she felt needed to be written. Her autobiography would sell millions of copies someday, she knew it. Who wouldn't want to read the story of a young girl's struggle with insanity, especially one who was said to be a murderer.

Doctor Perkins sighed and frowned as he sat forward in his seat, his pen immediately stopped moving and his blue eyes peering over the top of his spectacles. He needed her to answer, had to force her to answer. It was his job, what they paid him to do, and for someone in Andi's position they couldn't afford to not listen to their psychiatrist. "What is it that you are writing? I asked you to simply draw me a picture of how you were feeling."

Andi immediately pulled the small clipboard to her and pressed it against the white shirt, wrapping both of her arms around it in attempt to keep him from seeing the making of her autobiography. "Nothing," Andi muttered as she held on tight.

"Let me see it," he said as he reached out a hand to take the clipboard, if necessary with force, from Andi.

"No," Andi said as she ripped the paper from the clipboard and stuffed it down her shirt. She threw the clipboard back at the doctor, narrowly missing his head. It was a bad idea from the start and as soon as that clipboard landed with a crash on the ground, the doctor was on his feet.

"Day after day I put up with your shenanigans, but the problem is Andi that you can't afford to have them! You ever want to get released than you have to cooperate. Now give me the paper!" the doctor growled.

"No!" Andi screamed at him.

"How many times are we going to go over this!? You have to show me everything you write, it's the courts orders!"

"It's nothing like that though! It's just simply something on my mind. Besides I already told you everything you needed to know about what happened. I don't see why I have to share my personal things with you!"

"Hand it over now or I'll call the nurses in here."

Andi flinched visibly at the threat as if she had been slapped. Pausing only a fraction of a second she shook her head. "No…" was the only word that came from between her lips, in a soft childlike voice.

"Please I'm trying to help you…" Doctor Perkins said in a soft voice.

"If you wanted to help me you would believe what I told you!" Andi exclaimed suddenly, annoyed and angered by his words. How was he helping her?! He had her locked up in a mental ward like some criminal. She hadn't done anything, even though many thought she had. Hell she was traumatized by what she saw.

"Calm down Andi or I WILL have to call in the nurses."

"Why don't you just do that?! You've done it every other session since we started! Why don't you just tell the courts how crazy I am! Tell them what you already believe, that I did kill my grandparents and probably my parents when I was only 6 months old! I'm sure they'll believe you, they already believe I'm stark raving mad!"

"I never said you killed…"

"Psh…that's why you sit there in your expensive suit writing away on that clipboard that I'm schizophrenic, hearing voices that are telling me I'm to kill people! I'm not stupid…_Doctor_! And I'm not crazy! He's real! The man with yellow eyes is real! He's in my dreams…in my head and he hasn't the right! No body does!" Andi screamed as she threw her hands up in the air.

Doctor Perkins freaked. He knew he couldn't control her when her anger got the best of her, so he did the only thing he could do. His hand was not he button of the phone faster than Andi could register what was happening. "Nurse!" he called into the phone.

Within seconds the doors burst open and Andi was grabbed from behind. Tears poured down her cheeks as she kicked and screamed. Curses flew from her mouth quickly as she fought the onslaught of male nurses that held her. Her eyes flashed at the doctor as she was dragged from the room, her body fighting tooth and nail against the men.

"He has plans for me…awful plans…" Andi muttered over and over again as the padded white walls seemed to close in around her. How long she'd been in there since the session she didn't know, but the mild sedative had her rocking back and forth. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cradled them tightly. The rocking motion quieted her as the yellow eyes swam around her.

**_5 Miles Away-Abandoned Building_**

"Sam watch it!" Dean shouted as a vase from the side table appeared to have a mind of its own by flying off the table aimed directly for Sam's head.

Sam ducked immediately and the vase exploded into a million pieces as it hit the wall. Sam sighed reluctantly as he glanced up at his brother from his crouched position. "Thanks," he muttered in annoyance as he righted himself and spun his rock salt filled shotgun around the room. "Dean how are we going to destroy the necklace if the bastard is right on our tails?"

Dean smirked, the same classic Dean Winchester smile that usually meant big trouble, at Sam as he shrugged his shoulders and took a fighting stance.

"Dean…"

"Hey you son of a bitch! Show yourself you crazy bastard! Finish us off like a real man or are you too chicken for that?!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam sighed again and shook his head at his brother's antics. One of these days that was actually going to get them into more trouble than they wanted. "When has that ever worked?" Sam asked, but stopped short as the floor of the abandoned house shook wildly. Dean and Sam exchanged a shocked look, close to fear, as the floor of the second floor gave out below them. They both cried out suddenly as they crashed through the hardwood floor, covering their faces in an attempt to protect themselves from the splinters.

A sickening crash sounded around the house as it finally quieted. The tiled floor of the entrance hall was littered with wood and splinters. There was silence for only a few seconds before Dean pulled himself up and groaned, getting to his feet. A roaring sound bombarded his ears as the house itself seemed to shrink back all around him. That's when he saw it, the deformed, mutilated apparition of Dennis Leroy. Dean didn't hesitate as he blasted at the apparition; it dissipated briefly.

"Alright Sam I got the son of a bitch distracted, you go destroy the necklace…"

Silence greeted Dean's ears and an icy cold hand seemed to wrap itself around Dean's heart. For the first time since Dean had agreed to take on this case he felt afraid. His eyes slowly revolved around the room before landing on the still figure half buried under the second floor's hardwood flooring.

"Sammy?" Dean called tentatively as the hand seemed to rip his heart from his chest, the pain that great as he knew that no sound was going to be coming from Sammy. Sam lay, unmoving on the ground, the bits of wood scattered around him, but that's not what worried Dean, it was the steady stream of red paste that slowly began to flood the floor that made his heart ache.

"Sammy!" Dean cried as he ran to his baby brother, all thoughts of the spirit disappearing as he threw off the bits of wood that covered Sam. The blood pooled from several wounds, most were hardly anything to be concerned over, but there was a steady stream of blood coming from Sam's head and at the thought of what might happen if Sam didn't get a doctor, scared him into action. He grabbed his brother up, carefully, but as quickly as possible, pulling him up in his arms effortlessly.

With no concern for the ever-present spirit Dean barreled out of the house and to the Impala. Time seemed to be going by faster than Dean wanted at that moment as he held Sam in his arms, blood staining his shirt. His heart was clutched tightly in his chest as he quickly sat his brother in the front seat before running around to the driver's side door and getting in beside his brother. The blood had already begun to pool onto the seat from the crack in Sam's skull and he wrapped his palm tightly against his brother's head, applying as much pressure as possible.

"Hold on Sammy…" Dean said softly as he pulled the Impala onto the road and out of the driveway. "Just hold on…"


End file.
